bravefrontierglobalfandomcom-20200214-history
Empyreal Drake Lodin
}|UnitProp|Unit}}|prop= } |id = 40255 |no = 527 |element = Thunder |rarity = ★★★★★★ |cost = 23 |maxlv = 100 |basexp = 21 |gender = M |ai = 1 |animation_attack = 151 |animation_idle = 56 |animation_move = 12 |movespeed_attack = 0.0015 |movespeed_skill = 0 |speedtype_attack = 5 |speedtype_skill = 5 |movetype_attack = 1 |movetype_skill = 3 |normal_frames = 13, 16, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76 |normal_distribute = 20, 20, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9, 8, 9 |normal_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_frames = 13, 16, 52, 56, 60, 64, 68, 72, 76, 80, 84, 88, 92, 96 |sbb_distribute = 10, 10, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 8, 4, 4, 4, 4 |sbb_totaldistr = 100 |sbb_effectdelay = 1 |description = A mysterious knight from the La Veda Republic who loved two things: freedom, and fighting the strongest opponents he could find. In his second battle with Melchio, he and his comrades gained the upper hand, until a light from above revived their enemy and turned the tables on them. All were frozen except for Michele, who said the look of desperation on his face was the ugliest thing she had ever seen before rushing at their foe all by herself. Some say those words and actions gave him the impetus to stand up and fight again. |summon = You remind me of someone. She loved to protect her allies, despite being such a clumsy fool. |fusion = I can honestly thank you now. This power you've lent me... I will use it to meet your goal! |evolution = Friends aren't just convenient tools. I know that now. I've... evolved. | hp_base = 3870 |atk_base = 1634 |def_base = 1048 |rec_base = 1339 | hp_lord = 5173 |atk_lord = 2125 |def_lord = 1532 |rec_lord = 1824 | hp_anima = 5916 |rec_anima = 1626 |atk_breaker = 2323 |def_breaker = 1334 |atk_guardian = 1927 |def_guardian = 1730 |rec_guardian = 1725 |def_oracle = 1433 | hp_oracle = 4876 |rec_oracle = 2121 | hp_bonus = 1000 |atk_bonus = 200 |def_bonus = 200 |rec_bonus = 200 |lordonly = |combo_hits = 9 |normaldc = 27 |ls = Five Light's Spirit |lsdescription = 50% boost to Atk power of all Units when 5 elements or more are present & boost to BB gauge fill rate |lsnote = 30% boost to BB gauge fill rate |lstype = Attack/Brave Burst |bb = Rising Quasar |bbdescription = Increases allies' BB gauge & adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns |bbnote = 8 BC fill |bbtype = Support |bbhits = 0 |bbaoe = 0 |bbgauge = 20 |bbdc = 0 |bbmultiplier = 0 |sbb = Thunder Collision |sbbdescription = 14 combo Thunder elemental attack on all enemies, increases BB gauge fill rate and adds Thunder element to attack for 3 turns |sbbnote = 5 BC fill per turn |sbbtype = Support/Offense |sbbhits = 14 |sbbaoe = A |sbbgauge = 20 |sbbdc = 14 |sbbmultiplier = 350 |ubb = |ubbdescription = |ubbtype = |ubbhits = |ubbaoe = |ubbgauge = |esitem = |esdescription = |evofrom = 40254 |evointo = |evomats1 = |evomats2 = |evomats3 = |evomats4 = |evomats5 = |evozelcost = |howtoget = * Super Rare Summon (Event Only) |notes = BB fill requirement is decreased upon levelling BB each time. |addcat = Prelude to the War |addcatname = Lodin 3 }}